Flight of Memory
by Jyxxie
Summary: An accident leaves Ed with amnesia, struggling with identity as he can't be the brother Al used to know.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own FMA.

* * *

"Come on, Al!" Ed ran toward the plateau, carrying the glider with him. "Don't be so slow!"

"But-brother, are you sure we should do this?" Al followed Ed as quickly as he could, but the weight of the glider was knocking him off-balance.

"We need to get out more and do more than just _read! _You said that yourself, Al!"

"But I didn't mean we should jump off a _cliff!_"

"We have these sturdy gliders! We made them ourselves, we know they'll hold our weight. What about those test runs?"

"They were in the _field! _Not off of a CLIFF!"

"Oh come _on_, Al. It's a nice day out and we know how to steer these. Let's have a little fun. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Al walked slowly down the hall, holding the tin in his hand. He approached the nurses' desk, glancing around at the familiar faces, and offered the smile that all the nurses looked forward to.

"Oh, Alphonse! It's good to see you again."

"Every Friday." Al smiled, leaning forward on the counter. "So.. " He paused, tapping the tin to abate the asking of his question, as he knew the answer. "..Any change?"

The nurse's expression immediately changed from cheerfulness to the inevitable sad, pitying smile. Before she even had a chance to respond, Al nodded, holding up the tin.

"Right. I'm just gonna.. go in and visit. For a while." He turned to walk off, the nurses watching him go.

"Poor thing. He cares so much for his brother."

* * *

"Edward?" Al walked into Ed's room, gently knocking on the door. He was greeted by two golden eyes looking up from the aged book, followed by an enthusiastic grin appearing on Ed's face.

"Alphonse! I was hoping to see you again soon."

"I brought the cookies," Al said with a smile, shaking the tin lightly. He walked over to Ed, sitting on the edge of the bed where Ed was resting. "I know you love the chocolate chip ones, so I made extra this time."

"Oh, great! Thank you!" He took them as Al offered them and eagerly popped the lid off the tin, pulling out one of the cookies. He paused, glancing up to see Al watching him with a saddened, wistful expression. "...I'm sorry, Alphonse."

"Huh?" Al realized his mistake and quickly disguised his expression with puzzlement. "What for?"

"You do so much for me.. You're a really great friend. And here, I can only repay you with my company. I know you tell me that I'm your brother and that you like to spend time with me no matter what, but.. I don't remember being Edward. I don't remember being your brother. I don't.. I'm not who you used to know. I'm just some stranger now."

"No, you're not. You're still my brother, Ed. You've just forgotten a few things. You're no different than you-"

"No, Alphonse, I'm _not_ the same person. I wish I were. You're the nicest person I ever met. I wish I could call you my brother and _know _that you're my brother, and not just because you say I am. I.." Ed sighed, looking down at the cookies. "I want my memory back."

"You'll..get it back one day. You just need more time."

"More time? More _time?_ Alphonse, I'm not a doctor.. or at least, I don't think I was planning on being one.. but I think I would have remembered in two years! I'm not going to remember! I'm going to be stuck here assuming your brother's identity for the rest of my life!" Tears were beginning to well up in Ed's eyes as his anger and panic level rose. "I'll never be my own-I don't _want_ to be my-I want to be him! Edward! Your brother! But I _can't!_"

"Ed, calm down," Alphonse pleaded, holding his hands up. "You know what happens when you get like this. Relax and the nurse-"

"It doesn't _matter!_ It doesn't _matter_ because even if we pretend this never happened _it still happened! _The problem is still there!"

"Then worry about it when I'm not here!" Al scolded, surprising Ed into momentary silence. "Calm down, brother. If the nurse comes in, I'll have to leave. You know I won't come back for another week. So relax and we'll talk about something else. Happy things, okay?"

Ed paused, seeming to think this over while fighting an internal battle. He finally sighed, nodding as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"O-okay. What, um.. what do you want to talk about this time, Alphonse?"

"Why don't you tell me what you've learned?" Al sat down by Ed again, easily sliding back into the role of loyal friend. "I see you're halfway through that book I wrote for you."

"It's a little hard to read." Ed grinned, glancing at the door before lowering his voice. "I still can't believe that I can read it! Nobody else can read it. What did you say it's written in?"

"Xerxian, Ed. Remember? I told you that we used to sneak into Dad's study and read his books, and a lot of them were in Xerxian."

"Didn't we.. you said we burnt the house down, right?" At Al's nod, Ed pointed to the book. "Where did you get this one from, then?"

"I wrote it for you, remember?" Al watched as Ed's eyes widened, the blonde clearly impressed. His heart broke a little inside as he spent the next few hours with Ed, talking with him about the book, Winry, Mustang, and his own life. He had to repeat some things several times before they stuck in Ed's head, as well as answer questions that Ed had asked on the last several visits. Ed was trying, but his memory was impaired further than just the typical amnesia. He didn't even realize that he was forgetting things shortly after learning them, which was a good thing.. he had enough difficulty keeping his emotions in check when it came to the subject of his regular memory. On more than one occasion, he'd become so loud and unruly that he'd needed sedation to relax. Not even Alphonse or Winry were able to calm him down, and it was this reason that Ed would never come home with them.

"Do you have to go, Alphonse?" Ed looked sadly up at Al, wishing his brother would stay.

"I have to go home, Ed. You know I'm not allowed to stay too late. I'll be back next week, you know that." Al grinned, pulling Ed into a hug. "Besides, you'll get to see Winry on Monday."

"Winry!" Ed grinned, holding up his right arm. "My mechanic!" He glanced at Al and grinned nervously. "And friend. Good friend." After a pause of Ed lost in thought, he sighed. "I wish I could come home with you, Al."

"One day, Ed. One day you will."

* * *

"How was the visit?"

"Oh.. the usual," Al replied, sitting down on his couch with a book in one hand as he held the phone in the other.

"How was his memory?"

"A little worse than last time. But, he did get upset."

"About his main memory?"

"Yeah."

"Does he realize that he'll..?"

"Yeah." Al sighed audibly, putting the book down. "Winry, what if he.. never really _does _get his memory back? What if the Ed we knew is gone forever?"

"Once you give up hope that he'll get memory back, you give up hope on him completely. I know it's hard, Al.. it's hard for all of us."

"He already gave up so much.. he knows he has automail because we tried to bring mom back, but he doesn't remember that. He only knows because I _told _him."

"I know, Al."

"You know, I've tried to dance around the alchemy subject, but it's not easy. He doesn't know how to do it yet, but he knows it can do some things. He knows it can create life. He knows it can turn one thing into another thing. I'm afraid of what would happen if he learned alchemy."

"I know, Al."

"Today, he asked me if alchemy could get his memory back. He's asked me that before."

"I know, Al."

"Winry, are you even _listening?_"

"Of course I am! Do you think this is only hard for you, Alphonse? He's my friend too!" There was a clattering bang from Winry's end before it picked back up, an exasperated sigh coming through the phone. "...Look, I've got dinner on. Let's talk later, okay?"

"..Okay, Winry. Don't forget, Monday."

"...I know, Al."

* * *

"Ed?"

Ed looked up to spot Winry leaning her head in through the door frame of his room. His eyes lit up and he jumped to his feet, revealing to Winry his faded red and blue clothing.

"Winry! I thought you weren't coming."

"Of course I am, Ed. I come every Monday. At the same time. I never miss a visit."

"Oh.. right. I know. I remember. But.. I'm worried that you'll miss the real Ed and not want to visit me until I'm him again."

"Oh, Edward.." Winry walked forward, pulling Ed into a tight embrace. "You _are _the real Ed. You've just forgotten a few things, is all. But all Alphonse and I need to love you.." She pulled away, placing her hand on his chest. "..is right in here. We love you no matter how much you remember or forget. Because you're Edward Elric, my best friend and Alphonse's big brother."

As they always do, Winry's truthful words inspired Ed, causing a smile to creep onto his face, along with a blush.

"Thank you, Winry. You always cheer me up. You and Al are really good friends."

"_Best _friends," she corrected, earning a laugh from Ed.

"Yeah, _best _friends."

"Now, why don't we sit down and you can tell me all about your week?"

* * *

"Alphonse?"

Al looked over at Ed, who was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"...Can I meet Colonel Mustang?"

"No, Ed."

"Well why not?"

"We went over this." Al rubbed his neck, sighing. "He's in the military and he's very busy with his job."

"But you said _I _used to be in the military, too. And I used to work for him. So why can't I meet him? Maybe I could.." Ed trailed off, picking back up a few moments later. "...go out for a few hours to where he works?"

"No, Ed. You know you have to stay on the grounds here."

"I'm tired of being treated like a kid!" Ed protested, crossing his arms. "Just because I don't remember who I used to be doesn't mean I'm going to cause a scene somewhere!"

"You're about to cause one now."

"I want to meet the Colonel."

"He's too busy."

"Nobody's ever too busy! What about the weekends?"

"He works every day."

"But.." Ed frowned, leaning back against his headboard. "I want to meet him."

"Ed, how about we go get some ice cream?"

Ed seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodding his approval, quarrel already forgotten.

* * *

"Colonel Mustang? Alphonse is here to see you."

"Elric?" Roy looked up at Riza in surprise, who just offered a short nod. "..Send him in."

"Sir." Riza walked out, leaving Roy to watch as Al walked in alone minutes later.

"Alphonse. It's been a while."

"It's been almost two years, Colonel."

"..I'm aware of that." Roy stood, walking to the window to avert his focus to the sky, as opposed to meeting Al's gaze.

"Edward wants to see you."

"Why? Does he remember me now?"

"He doesn't remember anything. You know that." Al glared at Roy, who could almost feel the grey eyes boring into the back of his neck.

"Then he doesn't need to see me."

"You shouldn't avoid him. There's nothing wrong with him."

"Alphonse.. he wouldn't even know who I am. What would you have me do? Walk in there and begin telling him tales of what he did for his country who was all but forgotten him?"

"They didn't forget him!" Al yelled, stepping forward. "Winry and I have purposely kept attention away from him so that he can be in peace."

"I know that, Alphonse." Roy turned his head just enough to glare at the younger man from the corner of his eye. "I've helped avert the media's eyes too, for Edward's sake."

"Why won't you go visit him?"

"I've already told you."

"He's still Edward."

"He's not the Edward I knew. I don't-"

"Maybe if you met him, it would jog his memory."

"Alphonse, it's been two years! He's not going to regain his memory. _Ever._"

"Go to _hell_, _Colonel_," Al hissed, whipping around and running out.

"Damn..."

* * *

"Brother?"

"Alphonse?" Ed looked up from his desk, having been copying some of the Xerxian book that Al had written for him. "Oh! Alphonse! It's good to-who is that?"

"I told you-"

"Hush, Colonel." Al walked into the room with Roy in tow, watching as Ed stared at Roy curiously. "Edward? This is Colonel Mustang."

"Colonel Mus.. but Al, I thought you said I couldn't see him." Nevertheless, Ed grinned, excited to finally meet the man.

"I managed to get a day off to meet you, Fullmetal," Roy replied, tossing a key word at Ed to see what reaction he'd get.

"...Fullmetal? What does that mean?"

"...Remember, Ed? That's what you used to be called in the military. I told you before."

"Oh, you did? Oh. Okay."

"...How far gone _is _he, Al?"

"_Colonel!_" Al hissed at the older man, glaring at him. "Quiet."

"...What does he mean, Al?"

"Nothing, Ed-"

"He doesn't know, does he?"

"Know _what? _Al, what's he talking about?"

"...You forget things sometimes, brother." Al sighed, realizing that bringing Roy here was a mistake.

"..I know. I still don't remember who I was." He looked up at Al in confusion, as though Al and Roy were stating the obvious.

"..No, Ed. Other things. Small things. Sometimes I have to tell you something three or four times before you remember it."

Ed stared up at Al as though he was playing tricks on Ed.

"..What? Really? No, that doesn't happen. I-I know I can't remember who I am, but my memory's not _that _bad, right?"

"..I'm sorry, Ed," Al replied, looking down at the blonde. "But it's not that bad, really. Because once you do remember it, you don't forge-"

"Not that _bad?_ It's not just my _past_ memory that's messed up, it's my normal memory too! It's all bad! It's all messed up! I'll _never_ be normal again-I'll _never _remember who I was!" Tears had already overflowed in his eyes as his breathing sped up, panic taking him as he lost hope of ever regaining his memory.

"Edward! You don't _know _that! You might get it back one da-"

"_No!_ It's been two _years!_ How could you-how could you _lie_ to me and tell me I'll get it back?! I can't even remember five _minutes_ ago! I-How will I ever remember _two years _of memories?!"

"Ed, calm _down!_ I didn't _lie _to you about any-"

"_You hid this from me! You lied to me about it!_"

"I didn't want you to get upset! You were already worried enough about your _other _memories!"

"Just go _away!_"

"Ed, I'm sorry! You don't need to be perfect to-"

"Every time you come in you look at me like you _hate_ what I am now because you're lost in your memory of who I _was!_ I'm sick of being this fake brother of yours. I want to _really_ be him! I want to be Edward Elric! I want to _remember! I want to remember!_"

"_Brother!_ Calm _dow-_"

"_I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER!_"

"We're going to lea-"

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" Ed screamed, not caring that the nurses would be coming any moment. "Don't come back! Don't EVER come back!"

Al stepped back as the nurses came in, grabbing Roy's arm in a self-comforting motion as he watched Ed wrestle with them to get free. As Ed was sedated and the two were ushered out with apologies, Al ran off sobbing, leaving Roy to his thoughts. {Damn, Fullmetal..}

* * *

Ed glanced up at the calendar on the wall and sighed, rolling over in bed. Saturday. Al visited yesterday, and Winry wouldn't come for another two days. Saturday was just another day to sit around and wallow in-

"Hello?"

Ed's head snapped up, his golden eyes locking onto Roy's form. He stared, unsure of what to make of the man, but glanced behind and around him for Al or Winry.

"It's just me, Edward." Roy stepped forward, slowly. "I want to apologize for yesterday. I-"

"Not your fault," Ed quickly replied, sitting up in his bed. "..Why are you here?"

"I can't know what you're feeling, Edward, but.. don't shut your brother out. It would kill him."

"Why would it?" Ed glared up at Roy, crossing his arms. "Why does it even bother him? I'm not the same person he remembers."

"You're still his brother. Just remember.. When you were born, you didn't have any memories. As you boys grew, you gained them. You're just starting over again. Make new memories."

Ed stared at Roy long and hard before turning his gaze to the sunny window.

"It doesn't work like that. Every time I see Al.. he comes in, he looks cheerful. When he leaves, he acts the same way.. but I can tell it hurts him. That I'm not _me_. I.. I want to be me again, Colonel. For Al. He's such a great brother.."

"I can't help you with that, Edward. Nobody can. I'm sorry." Roy watched the heartbroken blonde lean back against the headboard.

"..And there's really no way to do it with alchemy?"

"No. Alchemy can't restore lost memories."

"..Were you talking to Al about me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"About alchemy. You said it can't bring back lost memories."

"Yes, because you.. just asked if it could."

"..I did? Are you sure?"

Roy walked to the door frame, staring out into the hallway. It was _eating _at him to see Ed like this.

"I'll tell Alphonse to visit you tomorrow, all right?"

"..Okay. I'd like that." Ed smiled up at Roy, who still avoided Ed's gaze. "Thank you for coming."

Roy walked off without a word.

* * *

"Brother?" Al tentatively walked into the room, a bit nervous as to how the already-unstable Ed would react. He was met with a hug from Ed, reserved usually for apologies. "Oh!"

"Uhm.. I'm sorry," Ed murmured, pulling away. "For acting like that. I was upset."

"I know." Al sat on the bed next to Ed, looking down at his shorter older brother. "I understand."

"..Yeah. Hey, Al.. can you tell me.. exactly how it happened? How I.. forgot? You told me I was in an accident.. but you didn't tell me the details."

"Oh, Ed.. you don't want to hear about it." Al's chest tightened at the memory of the crash. He desperately hoped Ed would drop the subject.

"But I do. I want to hear all about it. Please, Al? Please, I want to know."

"...All right." Al caved at the sight of Ed's pleading face. "If you.. really want to know." Al looked into the curious golden eyes as he began relaying the memories.

"I said that we needed to get out more. We had gotten our bodies back, but we were still doing so much reading and research. You had the idea to go.. Hang-gliding, of all things. It sounded fun at first, but when I saw the cliff you wanted to jump from, I really had a bad feeling about the whole thing. You said there was nothing to worry about, so I followed you, like I always do.. And we jumped." Al was silent for a minute, lost in his memory. "..I was behind you. I saw the sudden wind catch you. It flipped you backwards.. and slammed you into the cliff face. You fell right down to the ground and rolled down the hill. I.. I went after you as fast as I could.. I dropped from my glider when I was close enough. Ed, you.. your hair was just _red._ There was so much blood, you... You weren't answering me.. I thought I had _lost _you.." Al trailed off as he broke down into sobs, leaning into the pair of mismatched arms that pulled him into a hug.

"I'm..I'm sorry Al, I didn't mean to cause you so much pain.." {But you really did lose me, Al. But now that I know how.. Maybe I can fix it.}

* * *

"Al?"

"Winry, hey." Al shouldered the phone as he marked his page in the book he'd been reading. "How was your visit with Ed yesterday?"

"It was.. I don't know. I haven't seen that look of fire and determination in his eyes since before the accident.. But he seemed lost. Like his mind wasn't on my visit."

"Do you know _what _it was on?" Al asked worriedly.

"Well.. Maybe how he upset you yesterday. He told me about it, and then he told me that her didn't want to upset you more, so he didn't push further. He asked me where the accident was, so that he could look it up later."

"I wish he would let that go," Al mumbled, sighing. "He can't gain anything from that."

"I know. But it gives him something to think about. Something that maybe.. Will make him feel closer to you."

"..Maybe. All right, Winry, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye, Al."

No sooner had Al thing up that the phone rang again. Puzzled, Al picked it up, answering.

"Mr. Elric? This is Delilah from Golden Meadows. There's a bit of a problem.. Edward has gone missing, and the only clue we have is a note written in that language that he said is Xerxian."

"_What?_ You're joking!" In disbelief, Al hung up after a confirmation and raced toward his car. "_Dammit _Edward!"

* * *

Minutes after Al had arrived, he slid into Ed's room, grabbing the Xerxian note to read it quickly.

_I'm sorry I caused you a lot of pain two years ago, and then brought it up on your visit. I didn't know. But maybe some good can come of it. I've read in some books that.. people who hit their head and get amnesia get their memory back when they hit their head again. Maybe, Alphonse, if I hit my head again, I'll remember. I want to make sure I do it right, though, so I'm going back to that cliff. Please don't be mad at me. I don't want to hurt you again. I just want to be __me_ _again. You're such a great brother, Al.. I just want to remember all the good times we had. I want to remember that. I want to really be your brother. _

Al whipped around and tore from the room, heading straight for his car. Tears were pouring from his eyes as he sped dangerously fast toward the cliff.. only in time to see Ed, with a borrowed glider, glance back at Al, offer him an apologetic smile, and leap from the cliff. Al couldn't get out of the car _fast _enough.

"EDWAARD!" {Ohgodohgod let him have a _safe_ride do-}

_CRUNCH_

"_BROTHER!_" With a flash of alchemy, Al was down at Ed's side, shoving the broken glider away to get a better view of his brother. In realized horror, Al stared at the crimson which was slowly soaking Ed's golden hair. He watched as a trembling Ed bled from his nose, ears and mouth; then began coughing weakly. "Ed, Edward, how could you.. don't you _dare _die on me.. Please, brother.."

"A-Al-" Ed coughed out, gasping in pain. "Just-wanted-I'm s-sorry.."

"_Hush_, brother. Come on.. I'm going to get you out of here. We've been through a lot worse.. come on, you'll make it."

"I'm.. I'm sor-sorry, Al.. Just wanted-to be your-your brother.."

"Ed, be quiet. We can worry about that later. Just-just save your energy, okay? ..Ed? Ed, no, stay _with_ me! Ed! Edward! _Brother!_"

* * *

Roy sat down next to Al, following the younger man's gaze to Ed's empty bed at Golden Meadows.

"..I'm sorry, Alphonse."

"It's not your fault," Al murmured. "He wanted to do it."

"If I hadn't mentioned his short-term memory, he might not have-"

"It was only a matter of time, Colonel." Al stared at the bed, lost in thought. However, he was soon broken from it as a nurse entered, helping a limping Ed to his bed.

"Brother!" Al jumped up, a bit too eagerly for having seen Ed only five minutes ago. "Are-are um, are you feeling better?"

"Fine, Alphonse." Ed sighed tiredly as the nurse helped him lay down, carefully as not to bump his broken left arm. "I just went to the bathroom, that's all."

"Ah, r-right." Al grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry. It's just that.. just a few days ago.."

"..I know. I'm sorry, Al. I just wanted to try to remember."

"But you're never going to try that again.. Right?"

"Right."

"What did I tell you yesterday?"

"I'm still your brother, Edward. I just have more memories to make with you."

"And?"

"And.. as soon as I'm healed.. I'm moving in with you?" Ed looked up at Al hopefully.

"That's right." Al smiled and leaned down to pull Ed into a gentle hug. "You'll stay with me, and we can make memories every day."

"Instead of just once a week!" Ed grinned. He let a yawn slip out, signaling to the others just how tired he really was. Not to mention how much he'd been thinking recently. Having decided that he would never regain his memory again, he was going to accept the friendship of his brother and start anew.

"Go to sleep, Ed. I'll be back tomorrow, okay? Get some rest." At Ed's nod, he turned to leave, Roy pausing on the way out.

"I'll be seeing more of you now, Fullmetal."

* * *

"Alphonse?"

"Yes, Ed?"

"Can we go out to eat?"

"Um.. I'm not sure. You haven't been around a crowd in a long time.."

"Oh c'mon Al, I can handle that by now!" Ed walked with Al out back of his home, not far from the Rockbell residence. "I know my arm is still healing but I only need one hand to eat."

"Ed, you _know _that's not what I-"

"I know, I know, Al. Geez, you can be a real pain sometimes."

Al stopped walking, causing Ed to pause and glance back at him.

"..Why did you say that, brother? You don't talk like that."

"I do too. Well, I don't call you a pain, but.." Ed paused, glancing around slowly. "Al, something's.. wrong."

"What? What is it? Do you feel okay?" Al, concerned that Ed might have lingering injuries and damage from the second accident, ran over to his brother.

"Yeah, but.. what the hell's going on?" He stared at Al before looking down at his left arm, _staring _at it. "Was I in an accident?"

"Yeah.. don't you remember? You jumped off the cliff with the glider.. and you crashed." Al frowned in concern. "..You do remember, right?"

"I remember jumping off, but I don't remember crashing. Or walking out here. Where.. where _are _we?"

"Oh no," Al mumbled in a small voice. "Oh, Ed, I thought you were getting _better_. No, no.."

"Wha-don't _cry! _What are you crying for?!" Ed gently grabbed Al's wrist with his right hand. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Your _memory_, Ed! I thought it was getting _better!_"

"My memory is just FINE!"

"And now you're going into one of your panics!"

"What _panic?!_" Ed stared at Al as if he was crazy. "Would someone just slap me in the face and wake me _up _already?! Did I mess up some alchemy or something?!"

"Ed, calm down, it's-wait, alchemy?" Al paused, staring at the flustered and annoyed Ed. "Alchemy?"

"Yes, Al, _alchemy! _Or am I not the Fullmetal Alchemist? I didn't get the certification knocked out of me when I crashed, did I?"

"..Brother?" Al stared at Ed as if Ed had been stuck inside the gate for the last five years, causing Ed to stare back nervously.

"..Yes, Al? Is there.. something I'm missing?"

"How did Nina die?"

"What? _What?_" Ed stared at Al as though he was insane. "Why would you even ask-Scar killed her. Al, _why _would you-" Ed was silenced as Al leapt at him, knocking him over to the ground, landing on his back as the wind was knocked out of him-and his still-healing broken arm was swept with blinding pain. "Fffffffaaaack-"

"_BROTHER I thought I'd never-_" Al hugged him tightly, freely sobbing. "Over two years and you do it again and it works and you're INSANE but you're a genius and-"

"What are you _talking _about Al?!"

"You-Ed, when you crashed it was two _years_ ago! You completely lost your memory and you purposely crashed again to try and get your memory back and it _worked!_"

"I lost my _what?_"

"Your memory! Ed-for two years you didn't remember _you_. It bothered you so much. Nobody ever thought you would get your memory back!"

"I lost my _memory? _Al, are you serious?!"

"_Yes_, Ed! Look! Look at my hair! It's longer, isn't it? And so is yours! Come-come on! Come _on! _We have to go tell Winry!"

"All right, all _right_ Al!" Ed followed his brother, running after him, still not quite believing the story that Al was telling him. However, as he followed his brother, he received fragments of memories that he didn't quite remember _having _of being in a room somewhere; it seemed strange and familiar at the same time.

"Come on brother, go _faster!_"

"Al, my leg hurts! It must be from the crash. You slow _down!_"

"But Ed!" Al whined, slowing down. "Winry's gonna have a _cow _when she finds out your memory is back!"

"A _what?_"

Al just laughed joyfully, running off toward the house with Ed behind him. With his brother.

Ed was back.


End file.
